My thoughts about Phineas and Ferb are out
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: Yes. Some questions are bugging me too... i hope you review 'coz i dug these trivias down to the inner core
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**Hello. My pen name is Lisanna Strauss and I am 10 years old. I have written 14 fan fictions up to now. I like Edolas High and Nightmare most. Although I like a few other stories too.  
These are my thoughts about Phineas and Ferb. I was browsing by the internet when I saw a confusing (but understandable) question in . It says: "Who is Phineas' real dad and Ferb's real mom?" At first I thought like "What? What do you think about Linda and Lawrence, FAKE?" then I realized what he/she really meant. But the question was quite wrong. That is why I will discuss that in Chapter One: The Parents.  
Another thing is that I really hate it when I know that people are wrong but I am right and they keep IGNORING me. I mean, I am really BURSTING to say these thoughts. First things first: Why do you keep talking about Emily?  
Emily Grace Kinny is not in any characters list of Phineas and Ferb. So that means she is MADE UP. I don't know, really… Did Emily ever appear in any of the featured (or aired) episodes? The answer is NO. And she won't be featured in the series (in my opinion).  
Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire act like they didn't make Emily up. So who did? I don't know… But Emily appeared in the wiki. Did they really add another character, or did someone else make her up?  
That's what keeps bugging me: EMILY. As said in the wiki, she is Ferb's British friend. I'm not a shipper of Emierb, but I do like the pair up. But is Emily really a character of the show or not?  
And my note ends here. Emily will have an entire chapter to herself in this book (or fic). It will be called "Chapter Two: Emiliahnna Grace Kinny and who she really is,"**_

_**That's all, folks :D  
Bye,  
Lisanna Strauss**_


	2. The Parents

**Chapter One: The Parents**

_**As I said in the Author's Note, I will add a chapter called "The Parents", right? So here it is. (And by the way if you agree or disagree with me please tell me in the REVIEWS :D)**_

_**/**_

"**_Who was Phineas' former dad before Linda married Lawrence?" a question that many Phineas and Ferb fans ask. I will discuss that in this chapter later, but right now I will tell you something weird and mysterious.  
In the episode "Dude, we're getting the band back together!", it showed Linda and Lawrence going to Love Handel's Concert "You Snuck your Way right into my Heart" waaay before Candace was even born. (It also showed them kissing. I think they were in their teens back then, but I'm not sure.) What Gives?  
We really don't know what Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh are planning to show or make, but we do know that they cook up new episodes then and now. To be honest, no person in the world knows what another person have in mind unless they tell it. That's the answer.  
Let's get back to the parents. Okay, so Phineas has a triangular head and neither Candace nor Linda has one, so probably he heir it from his father. That's a seven-to-two chance, you know. AND HERE'S ONE THING THAT'S BEEN IRRITATING ME AND WHAT I'M BURSTING TO SHOUT OUT LOUD: Heinz.  
COME ON PEOPLE, OPEN YOUR EYES! DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE PHINEAS NOT ACT ALL DADDY-ISH IN THE MOVIE WHILE HE'S WITH DOOF? (If you never have watched it, watch it on Sunday, it's a replay with "Kick it up a Notch" in the end) AND DIDN'T YOU ever NOTICE THAT HIS LAST NAME IS DOOFENSHMIRTZ AND NOT FLYNN! WHAT, YOU'RE SAYING THAT LINDA HAD LOTS AND LOTS OF HUSBANDS? (No offense to people who think that Doofenshmirtz is Phineas' dad) I KNOW THAT THEY LOOK ALIKE AND HAVE SOME SAME PERSONALITIES BUT, HE REALLY CAN'T BE PHINEAS' DAD. Look here: Candace=15 years old and Vanessa=16 years old. What do you think, he had s*x with Linda while he was married to Charlene? OPEN YOUR HORIZONS PEOPLE! I really hate that issue, let's not talk about that anymore, okay?  
What I'm really eager to learn about is Ferb's Mom. (BYW it's either Phineas' dad/Ferb's mom died in an accident or they divorced in one of my fics they divorced then the dad died in a murder, but let's not talk about it now.) Ferb has a drift-wood-like-shaped-head. (no offense to Ferb!) And his dad has one, too (though his nose is a bit straight in the bottom, whatever). So we have no clue to what his mother looks like. (I'm guessing: quite British? :P) Which really is a bummer 'coz lotssa fans really wanted to know who she really is or what she looks like.  
The chapter ends here, folks! Review me to share your ideas/ comments/ opinions/ suggestions on who their former parents could be._**

_**Bye,**_

_**Lisanna Strauss**_

**P.S. If Dan and Jeff are reading this, please make an episode (at the end of the series but pls don't ever never end the show) telling about their past, or another movie (title suggestions: "Blast from the Past" or "Through the Time zone") like the "Across the Second Dimension". (No pressure!)**


	3. A little Emilyish Situation

**Okay. First of all, thanks for those who really, really, REALLY worked hard to answer me questions, HeeeHeee… Thank you to those who reviewed also.  
_Dear Reader,_**

_**I am Lisanna Strauss, ten years old, common ordinary girl, a writer (I plan to publish one of my stories) and a die-hard Emily fan. Well, maybe not so much.  
The thing we all ask about Emily is that is she real?  
Unfortunately she is not. And whoever heard of a fox and a platypus mating? KikixPerry sucks! Tell you what, I'm angry right now. Can't you people open your eyes? Don't you know any thing about animal reproduction? Okay, now I'm hate girly-ish. My point is: Please don't get carried away.  
Love,  
Lisanna Strauss**_


End file.
